


【零凛+狮心】又岂在朝朝暮暮-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu





	【零凛+狮心】又岂在朝朝暮暮-lattice

【零凛+狮心】又岂在朝朝暮暮-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【零凛+狮心】又岂在朝朝暮暮](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef24335b)

[【狮心组】金风玉露一相逢](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeab6869) 这篇的零凛番外！

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

[#零凛](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%B6%E5%87%9B)

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#レオ泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B3%89)

[#朔间零](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%94%E9%97%B4%E9%9B%B6)

[#朔间凛月](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%94%E9%97%B4%E5%87%9B%E6%9C%88)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2018-08-08  
评论：4  
热度：174

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef2a92cc)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef18c107)  


评论(4)

热度(174)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://litcandles.lofter.com/) [炳烛](https://litcandles.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://qiuqiunirangwofanqiangba.lofter.com/) [涟纯老婆🔆](https://qiuqiunirangwofanqiangba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://owlann.lofter.com/) [057](https://owlann.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://wozhishiyigexiaotouming467.lofter.com/) […………](https://wozhishiyigexiaotouming467.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yirenrumeng795.lofter.com/) [陌上人如玉](https://yirenrumeng795.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://grayaxis.lofter.com/) [鶴衍](https://grayaxis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yijiyijiyijiyijihalujiang.lofter.com/) [oso天使啊](https://yijiyijiyijiyijihalujiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://kuailebaobei170.lofter.com/) [沙棠](https://kuailebaobei170.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://kuailebaobei170.lofter.com/) [沙棠](https://kuailebaobei170.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://yanyun214.lofter.com/) [Saakuni](https://yanyun214.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) [930729](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://a81088899.lofter.com/) [赤泫](https://a81088899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://chuxiadeneipianqiankong.lofter.com/) [空](https://chuxiadeneipianqiankong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://zero37.lofter.com/) [♻️](https://zero37.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://zero37.lofter.com/) [♻️](https://zero37.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) [梅子酥](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) [非非非非非非](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://luyuan021.lofter.com/) [该用户不存在](https://luyuan021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://cristallo914.lofter.com/) [Cristallo](https://cristallo914.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://flany.lofter.com/) [TiTi](https://flany.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/) [灰米糕](https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xianluochengshi.lofter.com/) [陷落城市](https://xianluochengshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://jiulongfugu051.lofter.com/) [墨尔菲森](https://jiulongfugu051.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://tian4913.lofter.com/) [甜.](https://tian4913.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yeyushengfan346.lofter.com/) [夜明](https://yeyushengfan346.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) [つきしろ](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) [つきしろ](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) [念桃花](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://weici633.lofter.com/) [未辞.](https://weici633.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://weici633.lofter.com/) [未辞.](https://weici633.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://oliveosake.lofter.com/) [江川袭夺](https://oliveosake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xqqqqqqx.lofter.com/) [伏对](https://xqqqqqqx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://seivul-3.lofter.com/) [海面飘来花叶](https://seivul-3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://jidongjingtu761.lofter.com/) [极东净土](https://jidongjingtu761.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://thegreenfrog.lofter.com/) [失重漂流](https://thegreenfrog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) [禁止点开](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) [禁止点开](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://zuverstehen.lofter.com/) [Zuver](https://zuverstehen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
